Their Contract, Broken
by JasmineCrevan
Summary: At the age of ten, Ciel lost everything. Her home, her parents, and her childhood. After being slaughtered, she creates a deal with a demon she named Sebastian. Will she start to develope feelings for him? Will he feel the same? Is their contract meant to be broken? Read to find out. FEM!CielxSebastian. (Rated T for blood)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! So I just watched Season one of Black Butler or Kuroshituji. I immediately loved the couple SebastianxCiel and looked up a few fanfics on that. I was inspired to write this and I hope many of you guys will like this. Please review so that I know if I should continue this. Thanks**

**~AgentJp**

**WARNING: Ciel is a female in this story Just so you know. **

**Prologue:**

A happy couple walks through a crisp Autumn afternoon. Between them is a little girl, about five years of age, giggling as the couple swings her back and forth with their arms. She looks up to see their smiling faces, and giggles even more. Her blue eyes sparkled with the innocence of childhood. Her dark blue hair flew with the gentle breeze.

Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, her parents, laugh at the sight of their lively young daughter, Ciella. They both reach down and pull her up with them. The happy family walks home with Ciella on their shoulders. Little did they know the hardships their little angel would soon be put through.

**FIVE YEARS LATER...**

"MOTHER?! FATHER?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Ciella asks as she runs through burning hot flames. She is beyond terrified right now. Her thoughts blended together as she almost comes face to face with a burning block of wood that was once her mother's wooden glass cabinet. She swerves around, trying not to inhale the heavy aroma of smoke. She eventually finds her parents, sitting together on their bed, surrounded by flames. Rachael looks up with sad eyes at her daughter. Her father yells at her to run.

Ciella stands there, paralyzed. Her father repeats the order and she takes off.

She bursts though the door of her home. She runs out to the street and looks behind her as she watches her home burn down, with her parents in it.

Being deeply enveloped in her sadness and tears, she doesn't notice the two figures behind her. They force a gag over her mouth before she can scream. A cloth was put up to her nose and everything went black.

Ciella woke up in a dark room, wearing nothing but torn rags. There is a crimson stain on them, and it smells like copper. She realizes with dread that it is blood. She tries to stand but she is chained to a wall. Her hands are tied behind her with a thick rope. The gag is no longer in her mouth, but her mouth is dry. '_How long was I out?_' she asked herself.

Footsteps cause her head to snap around and face her kidnapper. There is little light in the room, but she can make out a man in a white robe, wearing a mask.

Without saying anything, he roughly grabs her elbow and drags her out of the room. She cringes at the mans hardness, but doesn't struggle for fear of making her fate worse. A door was opened, and she was in a dimly lit room full of masked men and women in robes. In the center of the room is a cage.

The man throws her into the cage, where she is tied down to keep her from moving.

She breathes in the putrid smell of burnt metal, and turns to see a hot brand, coming towards her. She starts to struggle, seeing what it's purpose was. One side of her clothes is ripped off, revealing her side. She screams in pain as it burns her flesh. Her face was twisted in pain, and tears stream down her face. She shrieks in terror of a man wielding a knife. She closes her eyes in defeat as he slices her neck.

_Ciella laid in a pile of soft, white feathers, and she knew she was dead. But she wondered why. She couldn't bear the fact that she had no control over what they did. She heard footsteps behind her, and slowly turned her head in that direction. Blackness covered the identity of the person, or thing. _

"_Who are you?" she asked. _

"_I was summoned her by your hatred in your heart and am hear to make a contract with you." A voice said. She knew it belonged to a male for it was deep. _

"_What kind of contract?" _

"_In exchange for your soul, I will grant you one wish. Now think carefully. Should you reject the gates of heaven this once, it will be off limits to you. Do you wish to form a contract with me?" _

_She thought for a moment. 'One wish? Maybe this is my chance to get revenge on those who smeared the Phantomhive name.' _

"_Alright." she said. "I want revenge. But while I get revenge, you must cater to my every need, and protect me from all sources of harm. Should I die before my goal is complete, you shall not have my soul." _

"_Very well then. What do you wish to name me?" the man asked. _

_Ciella thought for a while. "Sebastian. Sebastian Michaelis." she answered._

_The white feathers around her lifted, and were replaced by black feathers. Through all the blackness though, she could still see him smile, and it brought shivers down her spine. _

Ciella opened her eyes to find herself in the same room where she was murdered. A voice behind her whispered, "Your orders?"

"Kill them. Every person in this room!" she demanded.

"As you wish, my mistress." Sebastian said.

Ciella blinked, and all the people in the room were dead, in a pile. She smiled evilly to herself. She was going to like this contract.


	2. Chapter 2

**I probably shouldn't have uploaded this, but I was too excited and I know the feeling of waiting for a great story. If you didn't think it was so great then I apologize. Anyway, here it is, so you don't have to wait very long. **

**PLEASE review!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ciella's POV**

_I woke up to find flames crawling up the walls. I screamed and leaped out of bed, just in time before part of the roof collapsed on it. I opened my door and ran off trying to find my the blazing heat and smoke, it was difficult to breath. I looked around, and then a pair of hands grasped me and I was in the cage surrounded by those men and women out to get me. A sharp pain filled my body and I screamed._

* * *

I screamed and jerked awake. I sat up, breathing heavily. My clothes stuck to me with my sweat, and the cool nightly breeze from the open window cooled me off.

"Are you okay, Mistress?" a voice asked. I turned my head to see Sebastian, staring at me in concern.

Sebastian, my demon butler, was dressed in a black butler suit, which he always wore in my presence. His dark hair gently waved in the breeze, and his crimson eyes reflected worry. He held a single candle, which was enough to light up most of the room.

My face flushed when I remembered the dream, and I shivered. "I-It was nothing. Just simply a night terror." I admitted. "I shouldn't be so frightened. After all, it was a few years ago."

"Mistress, it's okay to be scared sometimes. It wont make anybody think more or less of you." He said walking over to me. He put a finger under my chin, and gently lifted my head to make me look at him. "It certainly won't change anything for me."

I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by them. I felt my cheeks heat up and I forced myself to look away.

"I will be going back to sleep now, Sebastian." I said, avoiding eye contact.

I felt him smirk. "Yes, my Mistress." And with that, he left me alone.

_'Why does he have to always make me feel this way? It's not like he feels, the same, right? Well it's nothing to be worried about now. I have a busy day tomorrow, and I can't be dozing off.' _

I laid back down and turned over. I couldn't sleep, and my mind kept going back to Sebastian. His eyes were like coals in a fire pit. His hair was so dark and I wanted nothing more to run my fingers through it and-WHAT AM I SAYING?! He's my butler. A mere servant. I shouldn't be thinking of him this way. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. After a few moments, I drifted back to Sebastian. His soft, pale skin, and his smirk. How I love his smirk. And when his mouth curls into that beautiful smile I-STOP IT! I banged my head against the pillow, trying to get it out of my head. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

* * *

The next morning I was woken up by the curtain being opened and the sunlight burning my eyes through the lids. I groaned and covered my head with the cover.

"Young Mistress, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said.

"Five more minutes." I groaned. I heard him chuckle and felt my cheeks warm up slightly. I felt his gloved hand try to rip the covers off my head. I kicked them away and, in the process, felt his hand grasp my ankle. He pulled me out of bed and into his arms.

I met his eyes and immediately blushed. "Okay, I'm up." I said.

"Are you sure? Your eyes say you will crawl back into bed as soon as I leave." He smirked.

"Yes, of course I'm sure." I said. He had foiled my plan. Stupid eyes.

"Okay then." He sat me down on the bed and left, leaving me to prepare myself for the day. At thirteen years old I started dressing myself, finding it awkward to still be dressed by a man. If I needed any help, I just asked Mey-Rin, the maid of the house.

I pulled off my nightgown, and undergarments, and changed into fresh ones. I then pulled on a white, long-sleeved blouse with a black vest over it. I slipped into a black skirt that went below my knees. I wasn't one for long, frilly, dresses. I then pulled on black socks and shoes.

Next I brushed out my hair, which reached my shoulders. I tied a ribbon around my head to keep it back. Lastly, I grabbed my eye patch. My right eye had Sebastian's demon mark on it, which bound us together. It was crucial that I don't show it off, because it would bind us closer and that's something I don't need.

I tied it around my head cutting off sight from that eye. But after a few years I have gotten used to it. I grabbed my cane and walked out of my room, and into the chaos that was the servants of my mansion.

Mey-Rin was carrying a bunch of plates from the basement up to the kitchen on account of her always breaking them. Suddenly, she tripped, sending the plates, and herself, flying. I closed my eyes and waited for the crash to come. It never did. I opened my eyes and saw Sebastian holding all the pltes in one hand, and Mey-Rin in the other.

Mey-Rin spoke first. "I'm sorry Sebastian! I was trying to be careful, yes I was!" she looked down and noticed that her shoe was untied, and bent down to tie it.

Sebastian sighed. "You must take every precaution Mey-Rin. I would've had to order yet another set of plates, which wouldn't be here till next week. Then we would have to use the back up set that is less nicer than these, hence ruining Mistress's diner party tonight.

I cringed when I realized he was right. I was hosting the party tonight in celebration of my sixteenth birthday tomorrow. I didn't have a choice though, because my fiance's sister, Elizabeth, wouldn't listen to reason. Not that I blame her. I'm just not a party person.

"I'll take these to the kitchen for you." Sebastian said, turning around and making his way there. Mey-Rin sighed happily. "If only I could get close to Sebastian without having to make a mess." she whispered to herself. I rolled my eyes and smirked. It was very obvious she like Sebastian. There's no way in the world I would ever act like that.

I continued down the stair, and was met by Bardroy, or Bard for short. His hair was puffed out and he was covered in soot.

"What did you try to blow up this time?" I asked.

"Well, the sausage wasn't cooking fast enough, so I tried to use a little TNT to make it work." he said, obviously embarrassed. My smirk widened into a smile as I walked past him into the garden.

Finney was busy tending to the roses. "Morning, Finney." I greeted him. He looked at me and smiled. "Good Morning, Mistress. Are you excited for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked excitedly. My smile disappeared.

"Not really," I replied. "It's just a reminder of why I am here."  
His smile disappeared as well. Then he brightened up. "I know what you need. A hug!" he exclaimed and embraced me.

Unfortunately, he embraced me a little too tightly and cracked my back. He let go suddenly, his eyes wide with fear.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked.

I laughed. "No Finney. You're fine. Just cracked my back, is all." he sighed in relief. "I do feel better though. Thank you." I said.

"Oh, you're welcome Young Mistress." Finney said as he continued to tend to my roses.

I walked a bit further out into the garden to find Pluto in his human form. Luckily he had a pair of black shorts on to hide his nakedness.

"Hey, boy!" I greeted, patting his head. He barked and nuzzled me, licking my cheek. "Good boy. Wanna join me in a walk around the garden?" He barked and stood up. Together we admired the beauty of the garden.

We returned back when I heard Sebastian calling for me. I sighed, patted Pluto one more time, and walked in.

Breakfast was at a usual, and was uneventful. If, you know, you call Mey-Rin breaking my favorite glass cup, Finney crushing the silverware, and Bard making one of the omelets explode.

Sebastian and I sighed at the display of destruction, but it didn't stop me from enjoying breakfast. Although I couldn't shake the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. I simply didn't want to have this party, but all the invitations were sent out, my dress was picked out, and I already had a dance lesson with Sebastian. It would be a shame if I canceled on my own behalf.

* * *

**That night...**

I was desperately trying not to cry out as Sebastian tightened the corset around my body.

"Just hold on for a little longer, Mistress." he said. "I've just got to tie it."

"_HA!' _I thought. _"Easy for HIM to say!' _ Finally the corset was tied and I was able to put on my dress. Although Lizzie, Elizabeth wanted me to start calling her that since we were going to be sisters-in-law, wanted me to wear a nice bright color, (pink), I decided on a dark blue dress that hugged the curves of my body.

"You look lovely," Sebastian said. I blushed. Mey-Rin was going to dress me, but she was dragged off by Lizzie to get fancied up. I can hear Mey-Rin screaming at Lizzie about the glasses I gave her.

"Thank you," I replied, not making any eye contact with him. "You should go get ready," I said, trying to find a reason for him to leave me in my room.

"As you wish, my Young Mistress." He bowed slightly and left the room. I sighed and went into the bathroom to fix my hair.

After brushing it out a few times, I settled on curling it. (Which took me a long time), and leaving my bangs out to cover my eye. Lizzie suggested that I do this, and for once, she was right. When I finished, I barely recognized myself. My hair curled, a black ribbon tied around it, my bangs hiding half my face, I gave off the look of mysterious and serious. I liked that.

A knock on the door snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Mistress?" It was Sebastian. "I just received word that your fiance fell ill tonight and was unable to join us. Elizabeth, however, has arrived."

I sighed, and put away all my stuff. I opened the door. I looked up to see Sebastian looking me over. I felt myself blush under his gaze. I did the same to him. He was dressed way differently than he had when we attended the Viscount Druiit's party during the "Jack the Ripper" case.

He wore a black tuxedo jacket and black slacks. He left his hair alone, like I figured he would. I wondered when was the last time he did comb it.

We stood there, examining each other, until a squeal interupted us.

"Oh Ciella! You are so ADORIBLE!" she shrieked as she embraced me in a hug far more powerful than Finney's. "If only my brother was here to see you. He wouldn't stop drooling." she giggled. I smiled. "Well let's go!" she said and practically dragged me out of my room and down the stairs and into my pre-birthday party.

I managed to come up with a convincing smile, as I greeted my guests. Everything went well, until Viscount Druiit came up to greet me.

"AH, I have found my lovely Robin again. Who knew you were Lady Phantomhive?" he said, kissing my hand.

_'obviously not you.' _I thought.

"Viscount Druiit, I must excuse myself, but I think one of my servants is calling for me.

"YOUNG MISTRESS!?" came the cry of Mey-Rin. I blinked in surprise.

"Wow, that's convenient." I muttered to myself.

"YOUNG MISTRESS, THERE'S AN EMERGENCY!" She ran up to me and slipped on a spill someone didn't bother to clean up. I helped her up. "Mey-Rin? What's the matter?"

"Sebastian's gone missing and I can't find him anywhere. And I searched everywhere, yes I did!"

"I think I know where he is." I said.

Mey-Rin breathes a sigh of relief. "Okay then, Young Mistress. I need to go get a bucket for this spill, yes I do." she hurried off.

"Please excuse me," I curtsied to Druiit and left.

Hurrying up the stairs, I opened the door to the library.

Nobody was there, or so it seemed.

I walked over to the bookcase and knocked on a few books. A few tries later, a secret passage opened up to me and I stepped inside.

I remembered when Sebastian took me in here once. He had found a box full of abandoned kittens. I let him keep them for a while, until I found out I had allergies. Sadly the kittens couldn't stay because they made a mess in here that even Sebastian couldn't handle. He comes here to think about unknown things, and this is normally where he is when Mey-Rin couldn't find him.

"I see my Mistress has come to visit me," he said. He was leaning against the wall, like he was waiting for me.

I swallowed. "I just wanted to make sure you were here." I said.

"Aww, did you miss me?" he had an amused look on his face.

"No, of course not." even to myself I could tell it sounded off. He smirked, and I melted on the inside. "So now that I know, I will be headed back to my party."

"Wait." he said. "I have an early present I wanted to give you for quite some time now, and I didn't want anyone else to know about it." He walked towards me with something in his hand. "Close your eyes," I did and he sliped something onto my thumb. I looked down and there was the most beautiful ring in the world.

"Isn't this?" I gasped in shock. "This is my father's ring!" I felt me tearing up.

"I found it in the rubbish after we made the contract. I figured you were old enough to have it."

"T-Thank you." I said.

He lifted my head the way he did before and stared me in the eye.

"You're Welcome."

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't sure who is Eliabeth's Brother or whatever so I just left it alone. And by the way, at the begining, when Sebatian had pulled Ciella out of the bed, it wasn't my idea. i got it from a onother fanfic that i will give credit to in the next Chapter. And I wasnt sure how long I should make this, so I decided to end the chapter here. PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Until then**

**~AgentJp**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I got a review on my other story about Ciella. I decided to just call her Ciel, because Ciella is kinda difficult to write. So Ciella is going to become Ciel from now on. Now that that's out of the way, please Review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ciel's POV**

Sebastian stared into my eyes for a moment, then took my hand.

"Mistress, I believe you have a party to attend." he said, leading me out of the room.

_'He's holding my hand! Wait-why do I care? _

Before I knew it, I was at the top of the stairs, looking down at my guests. It was truly a sight, seeing all the people who wanted me to celebrate my birthday with me. Or for me, I should say.

Ever since my parents were killed, I never wanted to celebrate my birthday. No amount of encouragement from Lizzie, or anyone else, would make me remember what it was like to be happy.

No. I will never be happy until I get my revenge.

I walked down the stairs next to Sebastian, plastering a fake smile on my face. It was enough for everyone else to believe I was having fun.

"My dear Robin, this has been a fine evening, but I am afraid I must leave. But I will see you again tomorrow." he said, kissing my hand.

The Viscount Druiit was getting on my nerves, and I wanted nothing more than to snatch my hand away, but it would seem unladylike in public.

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" I asked sweetly. _'Please say yes, Please say yes...'_

"If my Robin would prefer me to stay.."

"I wouldn't want to keep you from your busy schedule, and besides, I have to host another party in celebration of my 16th birthday tomorrow."

"Very well then, I will see you tomorrow, my lovely Robin." he kissed my hand again and left. I groaned in frustration.

"Something wrong, Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"He truly gets on my nerves. I don't see why he is so liked. I can't stand him." I said.

"Well you can simply uninvite him," he suggested.

"Or I can simply not have the party."

"Now, now, Mistress. You know very well Lady Elizabeth would be upset if you canceled your party tomorrow."

I sighed. He was right, once again. Not only would Lizzie be upset, but also her brother.

"Fine, Sebastian. I'll have the darn party." I said.

"Very good, my Young Mistress." he said.

"CIEEEEELLLL!" a high-pitched voice called. I turned, and Lizzie was there. She hugged me tightly.

"Isn't this a great party?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." I said. She let go of me and frowned.

"You-you don't like it?" she asked.

"Now Lizzie, I never said that." she started crying. "When I said what I did, I meant that I absolutely love it and I can't wait until tomorrow's party!" I said, smiling as best as I could.

Lizzie stopped crying and squealed. "Really?"

"Of course. There's no need to cry." I said, pulling out a cloth and wiping her eyes. She hugged me again and ran off to find Paula.

I sighed again. "Great, now I have no choice but to do the party."

"I think you'll have a great time tomorrow." Sebastian said.

"And why do you think that?" I asked.

"I just do."

Sebastian's statement made me curious as to why I was going to have a great time. It was the aniversery of my parent's death, and our contract. Why would I have a good time on the day my life turned into a living Hell?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was a short chapter, that is why I am updating two chapters today. Please Review and I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry, dear readers. My laptop went crazy and I was unable to update. But it's fixed now. I will also try to update everyday. So enjoy and:**

**Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ciel's POV**

After what seemed like forever, the party ended and all the guests left. I was extremely tired and wanted nothing more than to get some rest.

"Sebastian, I will be retiring to bed, now." I said, trudging up the stairs.

"Yes, Mistress." he replied.

I walked into my room, shutting the door behind me, and sat on my bed.

_Tomorrow's my birthday. Everyone is happy, except me. And why should I be? My parents were killed, I was kidnapped, and I made a contract with a demon. They want me to be happy, yet I can't. I forgot how to be happy. _

I stood and changed into my sleepwear. Then, climbed into bed.

Sleep didn't come as easily as I had hoped.

I heard Sebastian knock on the door. "Mistress are you asleep?" he asked softly.

"No, Come in, Sebastian." I said.

He walked in, shutting the door behind him. He had a worried look on his face, which worried me.

"What's wrong?"

"You have received a letter from the Queen. It says 'URGENT'." he handed me the letter.

I took it and opened it.

_**Ciel Phantomhive-**_

_**I know it is your birthday tomorrow, the anniversary of your parent's death. **_

_**It pains me to send you out on such a day, but there's a problem. **_

_**My dear brother, Richard has gone missing. He's been missing for **_

_**Quite some time, and I fear for his safety. **_

_**Please see me in the morning, **_

_**Perhaps you can find him. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Queen Victoria**_

I sat back.

"The Queen's brother is missing and she wants me to find him." I explained.

"The Queen's brother? How odd." Sebastian said.

We sat there in an uncomfortable silence, when my stomach decided to break it.

Sebastian chuckled. "Hungry?"

I blushed. "Yes. I was too busy putting up with guests to eat." I said.

"Well maybe I can fix something for you." he said. I got out of bed and put a robe on.

He lead me into the kitchen and sat me down. "Something troubling you?" he asked.

"Not only do I have to host a dance party to celebrate my existence, but I have to go out and find the Queen's younger brother." I said. "She didn't even give me anything to work with."

"Maybe that's why she asked you to see her first thing tomorrow." Sebastian said, his back turned to me.

"Maybe." I placed my head in my hand and closed my eyes for a moment.

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I turned around to find my Mistress sleeping. I chuckled and gave her a small shake to make sure she was asleep. Her head nodded slightly, and I knew she was asleep.

I leaned down and gently picked her up. She sighed and curled into me.

I walked into her room and laid her down. I tucked her in and turned to leave.

"S-sebastian," she muttered.

I froze, and turned around.

She was still asleep, but she had said my name.

"Sebastian,"

I smiled and walked over to her. I knelt down and kissed her forehead. She sighed and I saw a miracle.

She smiled.

I had to admit, she looked pretty with a real smile.

_What am I saying? She is my Mistress, and will soon be my dinner. _I felt queasy. _I don't understand what is wrong with me. The whole reason why I made this contract with her was to get her revenge and a soul for myself...right? _

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, and walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Why was I getting so worked up about her?

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so now we have a letter from the Queen, a cliched romance, and...i think that was it. I hope I got the name of the queen right. If not, please tell me. I am also having trouble with the solution. I have some of it, but not all of it. If you have an idea for the story, please put it in a review or PM me if you want it to be private. That's all for now. **

**See you guys in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! I'm back, sorry bout the delay in updating. I am surprised that over 500 people have read this! I'm so happy and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Sebastian woke Ciel up earlier than normal, on account of they had an appointment with the Queen.

After getting dressed, Ciel went to the kitchen to grab a snack.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOUNG MISTRESS!"

I squeaked and jumped back.

Mey-Rin, Finney, Bard , and Tanaka all stood around a chocolate cupcake with a blue candle on it. Pluto sat beside them, panting happily.

"Wha-What is this?" I asked.

"A cupcake!" Finney replied.

"An early birthday cake!" Mey-Rin replied.

"Something I managed not to blow up." Bard muttered.

"Oh. Well, thank you." I said, taking the cupcake. "What's the candle for?"

"To make a wish, silly." Mey-Rin said.

"A wish?"

"Yeah. If you make a wish and blow out the candle, it will come true!" Finney explained. "But you can't tell anybody, or else it won't come true."

"Okay." I closed my eyes and thought of what I wanted most.

_'What do I want?' _I asked myself. I thought of it and blew out my candle. They cheered.

* * *

After I ate my cupcake I met Sebastian in the carriage.

"Ready to go, Young mistress?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." I said, getting in.

* * *

"Thank goodness you've arrived, Ms. Phantomhive." Queen Victora said.

I bowed with respect, then said," Queen Victoria, you sent me a letter saying your brother was missing. May I ask if there is any details I should know of?"

"Oh yes. Richard has been missing for a few weeks now, and he hasn't told anyone about his whereabouts. His wife and daughter are deathly afraid that something terrible has happened, and I do too."

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"No, I am afraid not."

"Very well then ma'am. May I speak with his wife and child?"

"Yes, I was just about to sent you to them. " she said.

"I promise to do everything in my power to get your brother back." I said.

"Thank you so much Ciel. You don't know how much this means to me." she said hugging me.

I stayed still, not used to the warmth of a hug.

Eventually, I hugged her back and she whispered softly in my ear, "I hope you have a wonderful birthday Ciel Phantomhive."

"Thank you." I whispered back. When the Queen pulled away she gently took my face in her hands.

"So young," she whispered. "And so alone. I hope you get what you want for your birthday."

"Me too." I said.

"Amanda and Chelsea live in the cottage down the road. Please be gentle on them." she said.

"Yes ma'am. I will."

* * *

"A child?! The Queen's Guard Dog is a child?!" Amanda screeched.

"Actually, ma'am, I am sixteen. And I am more help to you than Scotland Yard." I said.

"Please! Sixteen or not, you are a child to me. Scotland Yard has done more than you could ever hope to accomplish." she scoffed.

"Really? I am most happy to hear this. It is my birthday after all and I would certainly love to celebrate it than spend it here, helping you to look for your husband." I said. "So if you will excuse me, I must be on my way."

I started to walk out the door when I was stopped by a tiny voice.

"Pwease help us find my daddy."

I turned around and saw a five year old hugging a teddy bear close to her. "Pwease?" she asked.

I looked to Amanda who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I understand you took the time to help us. I am just so upset about losing my husband, and I can't bear the thought of having to raise Chelsea alone." she started sobbing. "I just don't know what to do!"

I walked over and gently embraced the woman. I still wasn't used to that kind of physical contact, but the woman was greatly appreciative and hugged me back.

"Shh. It's going to be okay. I promise you, I will find your husband, if it is the last thing I do." I said.

She started to calm down. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me yet." I said.

She pulled away and I knelt down to Chelsea.

"When was the last time you saw your father?" I asked her. She took my hand and brought me to a study.

"This was the last place I saw Daddy. He was working, and I came in to say goodnight." she explained.

"Sebastian, search this room." I ordered.

"Yes, my Mistress." he said.

"While my butler searches this room, please tell me about the last time you saw him." I asked

Amanda, walking out the door.

"Um, he was acting very strangly, especially at supper time. He seemed to be daydreaming, and tuned out everything I said. I swear, I could've held a knife to his neck and he wouldn't have noticed." she said, following me. She closed the door behind her.

"Tell me more."

"Ok. He would mutter things, and ignore everything. He didn't even eat. I was worried sick about him, so before I went to bed the night he left, I yelled at him."

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I started out by asking him if he was in love with another woman, but he didn't answer," she started to cry again."So I slapped him to get his attention. It seemed to temporarily snap him out of his trance, but it was only half a second. He laid there and was instantly asleep. I didn't feel him get up or leave, and when I woke up the next morning, he was..gone!" and with that she started sobbing again.

I handed her a handkerchief, and walked to the room sebastian was searching through.

"Find anything yet?" I asked opening the door.

"Yes. Several things actually." he held up three small arrows.

"What are those?" I asked walking up closer to examine them.

"They appear to be Cupid's arrows." he said. "It appears that Prince Richard had been working on his studies, and was attacked by her. He tried to run and she missed twice."

"But there are three arrows."

"Precisely. This last one," he paused and handed it to me. "Was the one that hit him. It was in affect for only a second, and fell off, so I would assume that this cupid was a rookie."

"There is more than one cupid?" I asked.

"Of course. Like reapers, cupids run a sort of business."

"A business of love. How stupid." I said.

"And why is that, Mistress?" Sebastian asked.

"Because love is for fools with no goals." I said carelessly. I've said that many times before, but recently I've began to doubt myself.

I walked out of the study with Sebastian right behind me. Before approaching Amanda, I hid the arrows in my jacket.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"No ma'am."

She looked disappointed and..hopeless.

"But," I added. "I will let you know if I do."

She looked at me. "I have put all my faith into you, Lady Phantomhive. Please don't fail me."

"I won't," I said.

She handed me back her handkerchief.

"Please," I said. "Keep it. Think of it as my promise."

"Ok. I will." she said, holding it close to her.

"Ciel?" I looked down to see Chelsea holding my jacket in her tiny hands. "Will you bring my daddy back."

I smiled and knealt down. "I will, sweetie." I said, holding her cheek. She smiled at me and hugged me. I immediately held her.

_'What's with all the hugs today?' _I thought.

* * *

"Well, it looks like my Mistress has a soft heart for children." Sebastian said as he helped me into the carriage.

"Don't be rediculous, Sebastian. I was only trying to comfort the girl." I said. But as he drove away, I couldn't help but to wave at the little girl hugging the bear close to her frail body.

Sebastian looked at me with an odd gleam in his eye.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

He quickly turned away. "Nothing." he said, closing the carriage door and climing into the driver's seat.

We arrived back home and I went straight to my study, Sebastian right behind me.

"Where do we find this cupid person?" I asked.

"I don't know." he said. I stared at him. "I have no idea of the whereabouts of them." he thought for a moment.

"But I believe I know who might."

"Who?"

* * *

"I can't believe I am here talking to this freak." I muttered to myself.

"Grell, do you know where the cupid's headquarters is?" Sebastian asked.

" Oh Bessy, if you are going to try and get one of them to shoot one of their arrows of love at me, there's no need! I've already fallen head over heels for you!" Grell said.

"It's not for you, you idiot," I snapped. "One of the new cupids hit Prince Richard and took him away from his family. We need your help because we have no idea where it is. Are you going to help us or not?"

"Well, only if I get something in return." he replied, smiling devilishly.

My stomach dropped. "And that would be?" I asked.

"A kiss from the sexiest demon in Hell!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey People! Thank you so much for all the views. This story has been BY FAR my most popular story, so I placed this story first on my To-Do list. **

**Anyway, Please Enjoy and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

"What do you want?" I asked, my stomach dropping.

"A kiss from the sexiest demon in Hell!" he replied.

I stared at Grell, though I expected this answer.

"Very well, Grell," Sebastian said behind me.

"What?" I asked, turning to him.

"Trust me," he whispered to me. I nodded and turned to face Grell.

"I will kiss you Grell," Sebastian said.

"Really?!" he asked excitedly.

"But," he added. "Only after you tell us where the cupid's headquarters is, and we find the Prince."

"Ok Bessy, anything for you." Grell said. "I do know where it is, since I'm always trying to bribe them to hit you with an arrow, but I don't need it anymore since I know you already love me!" he said.

I gagged internally, and I'm sure Sebastian did as well.

"Anyway, just follow me. It's practically next door to the Reapers Library."

* * *

After enduring a few hours of excessive talking from Grell, we arrived at a large factory-like building.

"This is it?" I asked.

"Yes. This is their headquarters. They also make the arrows here." Grell explained. "Now, I brought you here, so where's my kiss?"

"Not yet, Grell. We have to find the cupid who took Prince Richard," I said.

"Oh very well," he said, obviously disappointed.

We opened the door to find a clerks office. Grell walked up to the window where a young woman sat, reading a book, _Love for idiots. _Her brown hair was pinned up in a bun, with the exception of a few loose strands. Her face was flawless, and she had the perfect amount of freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. Dark blue glasses sat on the edge of her nose.

He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, one of your cupids here have kidnapped a prince and we are here to get him back."

I could've sworn that her eyes widened, but she expertly hid it. I looked at Sebastian. He noticed it too.

"Do you have an appointment with Ms. Henderson?" she asked.

"Um, no. But-"

"Then I'm afraid I can't let you in. Now if you three would leave, I have important business to take care of." She returned back to her book.

I stared at her. I opened my mouth to say something, but Sebastian was quicker.

"How do we make an appointment with your boss?" he asked.

She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"Aren't you a demon?" she asked.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing." he said.

She looked at me. "And you, you are human?" she asked.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked.

She turned her gaze to Grell. "I know what you are. You keep trying to rent a cupid."

"Not today." he said proudly. "I don't need one anymore."

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway, if you want to make an appointment with Ms. Henderson, you have to call her." she handed Grell a card.

"Fine. Let's go Sebastian." I said. He followed me out.

When we were outside, I asked, "How are we going to get in there past that blasted receptionist?"

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "That clerk seemed suspicious. I doubt she'll let us in."

"Well what are we gonna do?" Grell asked.

I thought for a moment. "Well we need to report this to this Henderson woman, so how do we contact her?" I asked."Unless somebody has a telphone in their pocket, i don't think we will be able to call her without going home."

Grell pulled something out of his pocket.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's called a cell phone. Will had all of the reapers get one in case of an emergency. I suppose I can classify this as an emergency." he said. He looked at the card and dialed the number. He quickly handed the phone to me.

"What?" I asked.

He sighed. "When she said 'appointment', she meant a human love problem. That is what cupids live for." he explained.

"But I don't have any love problems!" I exclaimed, blushing madly.

He looked at me."Every girl has some kind of relationship problem." he said. "Human or not."

"Not me."

"Then make one up, Ciel." he said, shoving the phone in my hand. I looked at it.

"Fine, but you two can't hear it." I said.

"Why?" Grell whined.

"Because first, I'm not good at making things up. Two, because I don't want you two to hold it over my head."

"Why would we do such a thing?" Sebastian asked.

"I-It doesn't matter. Just don't listen." I said.

Sebastian bowed, and Grell sighed. They both turned around, their fingers in their ears.

Suspicious that they might still be able to hear, I walked behind the building.

Taking a deep breath, I pressed what i guess was the call button. It rang three times before a voice answered.

"Hello, this is Ms. Henderson, Head Cupid. What's your love problem?"

"H-Hello? My name is Ciel Phantomhive and I have a," I swallowed. "Love Issue."

She squealed. "Oh goody! I haven't had a human call in eons! Tell me, who is it?"

I took a deep breath to steady my heartbeat, and thought for a moment. It would be weird if I said Edward, my fiance, because I really didn't think of him that way. The other name that popped into my head was worse, and it would be awkward if i used it.

"Sebastian Michaelis." I said. I gasped silently. _I didn't mean to say that! Stupid mouth! Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"Sebastian, huh? Well, I guess you can't help true love. Anyway, do you think you can tell me where he is?" she asked.

"No ma'am. But I would like to talk to you privately if that is okay." I said.

"Of course dear! I'm available in five minutes. Can you make it?"

"I'm right outside the door." I said.

"Wow, you must really care about him."

"Yeah." I said dreamily. _Wow, I sound almost like Mey-Rin now..._

"Okay, dear. I will see you soon." and she hung up.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I walked to the front of the building to where Grell and Sebastian stood.

I tapped Sebastian and Grell on their shoulders.

"Did you get an appointment?" Sebastian asked.

I didn't meet his eyes. "Yeah. I have too meet her in a few minutes. I told her it would be private, so I will call you if something comes up."

"Yes, my Mistress." he said.

"So Grell I-" I was interrupted by a snore. I walked around Grell, who was sleeping standing up.

"Grell!" I shouted. He woke up with a start.

"What?!" he asked.

"I'm sure I wasn't on the phone that long." I said handing him the phone. He took it and tucked into his pocket.

"So you got an appointment?" he asked.

"Yes, but I have to go alone. I asked for it to be a private meeting."

Grell looked disappointed, but said nothing else.

I turned and walked through the door. "Ma'am, I have an appointment now." I announced.

She wasn't there.

I walked to her desk and found a note.

_**On Break, **_it read.

I sighed and walked through the doors next to the desk. It opened to reveal a hallway.

There were several doors on each side, and one door on the way end. I walked past each one, looking for Ms. Henderson's name. The door on the end of the hall held a golden plate, bearing her name. I knocked.

"Come in, Ciel." she said.

I grabbed the knob, took a deep breath, and pushed it opened.

Ms. Henderson's office resembled a living room, with a pink couch and plush rugs laid out, and a glass coffee table. It looked different from a regular living room, like walking into the future.

Someone cleared their throat and I looked in that direction. A thin woman sat on top of a wooden desk, smiling warmly at me.

"Hello Ciel. You wanted to speak with me about this Sebastian Michaelis?" she asked.

She wore a dark purple suit with black pants. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, showing her face. Her eyes were stone cold, and her face was abnormally pale.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

Her eyes narrowed and her smile disappeared. "I noticed he's a demon."

"That's right."

"I don't like demons." she said. She stood up and raised her hand. She snapped her fingers and the receptionist appeared. They both smiled evilly.

The receptionist pulled out a dark green arrow, different from the one we found in Prince Richard's study.

"Hopefully this arrow will make you see differently." Ms. Henderson said. "You see, this arrow makes you hate the first person you see. And that will be Sebastian." She aimed the arrow at me.

"SEBASTIAN!"

In a split second he had the door burst down, but he was too late.

She had shot me.


	7. Chapter 7

**I love you guys! Just about 50 more views and I will have 1000 people read Her Contract, Broken. You are awesome, and now you guys have made it impossible to not finish this story. (Not that I was going to.) But anyway, the more reviews and favorites and alerts I get, I am more motivated to update faster, hence why I have been updating everyday. Anyway, I will stop blabbering and let you guys read chapter 7. Enjoy and Review please!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"This arrow will make you see differently." Ms. Henderson said. "You see, this arrow will make you hate the first person you see. Which will be Sebastian." she aimed at me.

"SEBASTIAN!"

A split second later, the door burst opened, and Sebastian and Grell ran throught. But they were too late.

I was already shot.

I closed my eyes, not wanting to put the arrow in effect.

"Sebastian," I said.

"Yes, my Lady?" he said, standing in front of me.

"I can't see you." I said.

"Of course you can, just open your eyes." he said.

I shook my head. "No, the arrow she shot me with. If I open my eyes, I will hate the first person I see." I explained.

"I wonder why she would do something like that?" Grell wondered aloud.

"Because she was in love with that demon." Ms. Henderson said. "We cupids absolutely despise demons, so I shot her with a Hate Arrow."

"Mistress, what is she talking about?" Sebastian asked me.

I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Umm, you see, I used your name in order to get an appointment with her." I said.

"Wait, so you aren't in love with him?" Henderson asked.

I hesitated.

_Should I lie or tell the truth?_

"Well?" Grell impatiently asked.

"It doesn't matter!" I said. "The whole point of this was to report to Ms. Henderson that one of her cupids kidnapped Prince Richard."

There was silence.

"What are you talking about, Ciel?" she asked.

I sighed. "One of your cupids kidnapped Prince Richard and took him from his wife and child." I explained.

"Where did that clerk go?" Grell noticed.

"She's right here. What are you? Bli-" Ms. Henderson gasped when she turned to see her parnter not next to her.

"I knew there was something fishy about her." Sebastian said.

"Hannah isn't a cupid, though." she said.

"Then she must've stolen another cupid's arrows and bow and used it." I concluded.

"That explains the off-target arrows." Sebastian said.

"That also explains Jenny's missing equipment." she muttered to herself. I heard her walk around her desk and speak into an intercom.

"Red Alert, Red Alert. We have a code Red. Seal all the doors and make sure Hannah does not exit the building!" An alarm sounded and I heard stomping throughout the halls.

"Finally, some action around her." Grell muttered.

If I didn't have the Hate Arrows spell on me, I would've glared at him. Not even Grell deserved my hatred.

Instead I settled on yelling, "What are we standing around for?! We need to go after her!"

I heard everyone leave the room, and I stood there.

"Hello?" I asked. I couldn't hear anyone in the room.

"Great, they left me in a futuristic room all by myself." I said.

"I wouldn't say you were all by yourself," I heard Sebastian say. I shrieked and jumped back.

"Sebastian! You should know better than to startle me like that." I said, squeezing my eyes shut. "I could've opened my eyes."

"And what's the problem with that?" he asked. "I thought you already hated me."

"I don't." I admitted. "You're the only person who has stood by my side since that day. Not that you had a choice." I added.

"I'm curious then. Why did you use my name instead of your fiance's?" he asked. "It's obvious you didn't know she hated demons."

I blushed. "I don't know." I said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it.

"I think I do." he said. I heard his heavy footsteps move towards me.

I backed up and fell over the couch. I was blushing madly now that my legs were in the air.

I kept my eyes shut as I pulled my skirt down and maneuvered around to stand up.

"What are you doing, Sebastian?" I asked.

There was no answer.

Suddenly, I was spun around and Sebastian lips crashed into mine.

Out of shock, I opened my eyes.

Wrong move.

The tingling sensation in my stomach lingered for a moment, then turned sour.

He pulled away and saw, much to his disappointment, that I was glaring at him.

He realized what he had done.

"Mistress," he said.

I slapped him. Well, I didn't, but it seemed that my hatred had pushed my control down. I felt myself watching my body act on it's own.

_What am I doing?! _I screamed to myself. _There was no reason for that! _

Sebastian looked in shock at me, a bright red hand mark fading away. My hatred must not have been satisfied, because it hit him again.

_STOP IT! _I cried. My hatred was controlling my body, and I didn't like it.

My body clutched it's head in pain.

_Huh. If I put up a fight, I might be able to win my body back. _I said.

Recovering quickly, my hatred approached Sebastian again.

_NO! _I shouted, my anger temporarily gaining the use of my body. I threw myself into the floor.

Sebastian looked at me in confusion, and I sat up, looking at him.

"Help." I said, before my hatred kicked in again. He must've understood, because in a second, he had me pinned to the floor.

I saw myself under him, trying to get away.

"GET OFF ME!" it commanded.

Sebastian looked hesitant, seeing it was an order, but didn't budge.

I saw my chance to gain control.

_I will not let my hatred win. _I said. _I never have, and I never will. _

"SHUT UP!" My hatred yelled.

_NO! I will keep fighting! _I said.

Once again, I gained control of my body.

"Sebastian," I pleaded.

"Mistress?" he asked.

"Kiss me." I ordered. He looked at me in surprise.

My hatred took over again, and I was pushed down.

"Don't!" it said. But Sebastian had already heard my order, and kissed me.

I felt my hatred melting. He pulled away.

"Sebastian?" I asked.

"Yes, my Mistress?" he asked.

"Don't call me that. When we are alone, you call me Ciel." I ordered.

"As you wish my-" he stopped. "Ciel." he said.

I smiled. "Now, lets go get that cupid."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey People! I'm glad to be back, and I hope you guys are anticipating the next chapter of Their Contract, Broken. **

**I apologize for the wait, but I've been having a conflict with my computer. **

**Computer: I Told you, woman, There is nothing wrong with me!**

**Me: You've slept the whole summer! And when I finally try to type a fanfic on you, you start trying to warp my words. **

**Computer: Like this? * inserts some very ugly words ***

**Me: That's enough outta you! (turns computer off and throws him into trash can) Well, that's enough of him. On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Sebastian and I made our way to where the cupids had Hannah backed into a corner, arrows on hand. I figured they weren't love arrows, because of the look in fear in her eye.

"Why." Ms. Henderson demanded. "Why have you disgraced the Cupid's name?"

Hannah sighed. "Because...because I fell in love." she admitted.

Everyone gasped except for Sebastian and I.

"Yes. I fell in love with Prince Richard. It was a few months ago when I first met him...

_Flashback-Hannah's POV_

I was rushing down the street, trying to get to the bookshop before it closed. I heard a rumor that they had a new selection of romance on the shelf.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, and I knocked into a man.

I fell back on the ground, in shock.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I wasn't paying attention. Here, let me help you up." A hand came into my field of vision. I grabbed it and gasped as the firm hand pulled me to my feet.

"Thank you, sir. I-" I stopped when I caught a glimpse of her face.

His eyes were an icy blue, but still warming me up at the same time. His hair was left down, framing his face like a black veil. His mouth was turned into a polite smile. And as if he wasn't any cuter, he had a button nose.

"Daddy!" a little girl squealed. "Are you ok?"

I looked behind him to see a little girl, hugging his legs.

He chuckled and knelt down beside her.

"It's ok, sweetie. I just helped this lovely young woman up after I rudely knocked her down." he explained to the little girl. She smiled and put her arms around his neck.

"You're a nice man daddy."

I smiled and was about to ask if he was single, when a beautiful young woman ran up behind the both of them.

"Darling, you know better than to run off like that." she scolded. My heart fell. So he was married.

Noting he was no longer paying attention to me, I sneaked off.

After getting my new book, I stopped at the entrance and watched the family as they came out of the toy store, the little girl holding a teddy bear.

At a safe distance, I followed them, eventually finding out where they lived.

I went back to the Cupid's Realm, and tried to read my book in my quarters. His face kept popping into my mind, making it hard to concentrate.

Sighing, I put the book down. Maybe all I needed to do was go to sleep.

I changed into my bed clothes and laid in bed.

I had a dream about him.

The next morning, I had come to a decision. I would make Prince Richard mine, no matter what the cost.

So I spent the next few weeks practicing secretly on my aiming. I had gotten pretty good at it. So I set out to catch my prize.

When I reached their resident, I peaked through one of the windows. I found him sitting at his desk, working.

I crept through the door, not as silent as I had wanted. His head turned in my direction.

"You-" he said.

"Yes. It is me. You see, Prince Richard, I have fallen in love with you. But there's a problem. I fear you don't feel the same. I intend to fix that." I pulled out the arrow and bow.

"What are you going to do?" he demanded, standing up from his desk.

"I work with Cupids, the guardians of Love. This," I showed him the arrow. "is a Love Arrow. The first person you see, you will fall hopelessly in love with. And I intend for that to be me."

He started backing up. I aimed the arrow at him and let it go. He dodged it, and I cursed.

I hadn't taken it into consideration that he would actually _dodge _the arrow. I quickly loaded the bow again.

He dodged it again.

"Dammit stay still!" I shouted, loading the bow and shooting it at him, this time anticipating his move.

It nicked him slightly, but it was enough to put the arrow into affect. He stood there, eyes wide as the potion streamed through him.

I smirked and walked into his line of vision.

"Darling," he said, and embraced me. My heart soared and I thought I made the right decision. I sighed happily and buried my head in the crook of his neck.

"Love," I said. He hummed in response "Right now, I need you to pretend as best as you can that you still love your wife. I will be back tomorrow to get you."

He kissed my forehead. "Tomorrow will come too late. I need you by me always." he said.

"I know, but you have to."

After sharing a passionate kiss, I left. Not regretting anything.

_End of Flashback-Ciel's POV  
_

"After finally succeeding, I realized that in the few days, I began to grow old of him. He was always there. That's not what I wanted." she explained. "He was like a lost puppy. It wasn't real love."

"Of course it wasn't!" Ms. Henderson exclaimed. "No cupid ever feels true love. It was simply puppy love. That's why he is like that. You put all your passion and love into the arrow, and there wasn't as much as you thought. Now you've come to your senses."

To be honest, I felt pity for the receptionist. She was still a cupid, and she would never be able to feel true love.

"Where is the prince?" I asked.

Hannah looked at me. "I tied him up because I got tired of him always following me. He's in my room."

Ms. Henderson placed handcuffs on Hannah, who lead us to her room.

Sure enough, in the corner of the sickly pink room, was the sleeping Prince.

"Sebastian, get him." I said.

"Yes, my Lady." He walked over to the Prince and picked him up bridal style, which woke him up.

Richard looked around and his eyes landed on Hannah.

"My Love!" he cried. "What's happening? Why is this man breaking us apart." he tried struggling out of Sebastian's grasp, who in turn, held him closer.

"Richard, I'm afraid I don't love you anymore." Hannah said coldly.

"But-"

"No. I'm tired of you following me around." she said, turning from him.

I looked at Prince Richard, who had a heartbroken look on his face, and looked as if he was to burst out crying at any moment.

I felt sorry for both of them.

Hannah was escorted out of the building and loaded into a fancy carriage that wasn't pulled by any horses.

"Let's take the Prince home." I said.

"Darling, you've finally returned home!" Amanda cried, flinging herself into her husband's arms.

He didn't react.

Worried, she pulled back. "What's wrong, Richard? Aren't you happy to be back home?"

He noticed she was there, and fixed his eyes on her face.

"I'm not your darling." he muttered.

She backed away.

"What are you talking about? You said you loved me." she cried.

"I'm only one woman's darling, and it's not you."

"What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about-"

"Daddy?" a voice said.

Startled, he turned around, seeing his daughter. Her face lit up, and she ran over to him, hugging his legs.

He froze for a moment, a look of bewilderment on his face. Then he bent down so that he was eye level to the girl.

"Sweetie," he said, smiling.

"Daddy!" she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

Suddenly, he let go of her and stood up to face his wife.

"Amanda, I'm so sorry for leaving." he said. He face was full of relief and she launched herself into his arms again. Then she turned to me.

"Thank you, Lady Phantomhive. Thank you so much."

I bowed slightly. "Just doing my job ma'am."

"This was more than a job. You brought my husband home to me, when I had begun to think I would never see him. I am more than grateful that you have fixed our broken family." she hugged me.

_What's with all the hugs? _I thought again, but still returned it.  
"Mistress, I believe you still have a party to attend." Sebastian said when she let me go.

"Oh, right." I said. "Let's go Sebastian." I turned to leave when I felt something cling to my leg. I looked down to see Chelsea.

"Thank you for bwinging my daddy back." she said.

I knelt down. "You're welcome, Chelsea." I said. She handed me her bear. "What is this?" I asked.

"A birthday pwesent." she said. " I wanted to give you something special. This is Maxine." I looked down at the stuffed animal.

Maxine was a small bear, only 8 inches long, with a width of about four. She wore a blue, short-sleeved dress. A dark blue flower bonnet was tied to her small head.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I tried to blink them away.

"Thank you." I whispered, hugging the girl. I might be getting soft at the moment, but kneeling here, hugging the girl who had just given me something that was recently her gift, made me feel warm and fuzzy, and I could live with that.

"Ciel, are you alright?" Sebastian asked me as he helped me into the carriage.

"Yes. I am fine." I replied, looking down at my gift. I am perfectly fine."

**So what did you guys think of the first mission? I thought it was pretty good, but do you guys think it could be better? Please Review and tell me what you think. **

**Computer: Can I come out anytime soon? **

**Me: No. you haven't been in there for long. I'll wait a few more chapters, then see if you are well-behaved enough to come out. **

**Computer: You can't keep me in here that long! Do you know how long it takes you to update?!**

**Me: Hush. You don't know the next time I'm going to update. If I get five more reviews today, I'll update another chapter this afternoon. * turns to you guys * So please review and I will update the party chapter. It's going to be awesome! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm BAAAAACCK! Sorry for the delay, but I am here now so you guys can have another chapter. **

**Here it is; THE PARTY SCENE!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: **

There was only about an hour left until the party, so Sebastian and I rushed to get home.

When I was in my room, I gently set down Maxine and hurried to my closet.

I pulled out my outfit for the evening.

It was a lavender dress that reached the floor. It had jewels encrusted on the chest and hem of the dress. A sash was wrapped around the waist and was pinned to the dress with a dark blue _P._ The sash was long and wrapped around to the front, where it ruffled along the edges.

It was one of my mother's old dresses, one that I vowed not to wear before this so-called special day.

I called for Sebastian.

"Yes, Ciel?" he asked.

"I'm going to need some help putting on this dress," I said.

With Sebastian's help, I was able to quickly put on the dress. I dismissed him to get ready himself and went into the bathroom to dress my hair.

I stared at my reflection, wondering what to do with my hair.

I grabbed a comb and ran it through my hair. I realized what I wanted to do, and grabbed my hair extensions.

Several minutes later, my hairstyle was complete.

The extensions made my hair go down below my waist. I curled it at the ends and tied the ribbon around it, letting it hang over my shoulder. My bangs were curled to hide my eye. I pulled on my velvet gloves and walked out.

Just in time, too, because no sooner had I walked out of the bathroom, Lizzie had just arrived.

I went down to greet her and was partially blinded by her outfit.

It was a bright pink with a yellow bow around her waist.

"L-Lizzie, your outfit!" I gasped.

"I know! Isn't it lovely! Edward said I looked cute in it!" she squealed.

"Cute...yeah that's the first word that comes to mind," I muttered under my breath.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "Is Edward still sick?" I asked.

"No, but he said he'll be here later." she said.

"Ok."

"And by the way, Ciel, that is a beautiful dress." she said, walking past me.

"My Lovely Robin, I have returned!" a voice called. I turned to stare into the light blue eyes of the Viscount Druiit.

He took my hand and kissed it. I desperately tried to shudder, considering how he almost sold me to a bunch of filthy men earlier in the year.

"Good Evening, Lord Viscount Druiit. I'm glad to see that you have arrived." I forced out behind a fake smile.

"Robin, you look wonderful tonight." he said. "I hope you save a dance for me,"

""Well everyone want's to dance with the birthday girl, so I suppose I might save a dance for you." I said, seriously hoping this was true, because I didn't want to feel the creep's grubby hands on me.

"I sincerely hope that we get to dance. You never know, we might just dance the night away," he slipped past me. I turned, waved at him and flashed a cheesy smile at the Viscount. He winked at me and went to join the others, but not before flirting with another girl.

I sighed in frustration as I turned to greet my next guest.

"CIEEEELLLL!" I didn't react fast enough as another figure tackled me.

I shrieked and fell backwards with the person on top of me.

"Prince Soma! Ciel! Are you alright?" an Indian voice came from above us.

"Yes, Agni," I giggled, pushing the Prince off of me.

"Sorry, Ciel. I was just so excited to see you. And on you're birthday as well! Janamidin ki shubh kamnayein!" (*1)

"Thanks, Prince Soma. I'm glad to see you guys as well." Prince Soma stood up and helped my to my feet.

"I have to greet the rest of my guests, so I'll meet with you two later," I said.

"B-but-" Prince Soma tried to protest, but his servant, Agni was leading him to where everyone else was waiting.

I smiled and turned to greet-

Oh no, not him.

"Oh Bassy? Where for art thou, my fair Bassy?!" a certain red-head called, sauntering up to the door. He was dressed in the same dress I had tried to discard after the Jack-The-Ripper case. He must've dyed it because it was now a deep red. His laong red hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with a few strands framing his face.

_Please just tell me this is some figure of my imagination, and that Grell isn't here looking for my butler! _I pleaded on the inside.

"Grell, what are you doing here?" I demanded.

"Oh nothing. I heard it was you're birthday, and I thought I would drop by and-Where's my Bassy?" he cut himself off.

"He's busy," I said, trying not to lose my cool. "I'll be happy to take a message, though."

"Nonsense! I want to speak directly to my beloved Romeo!" Grell said. "Oh and to celebrate my favorite human's sweet 16th birthday!" he enveloped me in a hug.

Talking to the reaper was enough, but being this close to him was just suffocating.

I tried to squirm out of his grasp, but his hold on me was too strong.

I peaked out from my bangs to see that he was looking around, holding my face to his chest.

Finally, he let me go.

I took a deep breath. This man was tap-dancing on my last string of patience, which was slowly diminishing by the second.

"You know, Ciel, I've always thought of you like a little sister." he said, grinning at me.

"Oh really? Is that why you're always calling me a brat and trying to get my butler?" I asked, not believing one word of his lie.

"Oh darling~! That's what sister's do! We're supposed to fight from time to time!" he exclaimed.

_From time, to time, to time..._

"Well, if you're gonna stay for the party, you should go with the rest of the guests." I said, pointing in the direction of the ballroom.

"Is Sebas-chan going to be in there~?" he asked, hope rising in his voice.

I sighed.

"Yeah, Grell. Sebastian told me he was trying to play hide-in-seek with you. If you find him, he said he'll give you something," I lied.

"Oh goody!" he skipped down the hall. "Come out, come out, wherever you are my dear, sweet Bassy!" he sang.

I groaned. I really felt sorry for Sebastian.

"Aren't you going to welcome me, Young Duchess?" a raspy voice asked from behind me. I whirled around and found Undertaker standing in the doorway. He hadn't bothered to dress up, so he wore his usual black robes.

"Good Afternoon, Undertaker. I apologize for my rudeness." I said.

"Oh there's no need. I understand what a handful he is." he grinned.

"Well, everyone's in the ballroom. I still have a few more guests coming." I said.

"Thank you, Ciel." he said, brushing past me. He chuckled at nothing in particular.

I turned back to the door, I took notice at how dizzy I was becoming.

"I really I hope this ends soon." I muttered.

"Good Evening, Duchess." a voice purred. I looked up and saw Lau and Ranmao.

"Hello, Lau." I greeted. I tried not to sound too annoyed.

_Great, my 16th birthday, and I'm spending it with idiots. _I couldn't help but think.

"The ballroom's in the next room." I said.

He nodded and walked with Ranmao to the room.

I sighed. I checked outside, making sure I had greeted everyone. There was one more coach out there, and I waited patiently for it's passenger to come out.

Five minutes passed and no person.

I closed the door, muttering to myself about how rude they were, making me wait. If they wanted in, they could let themselves in.

I walked into the ballroom, waiting on the top of the staircase.

All the whispers and mutters hushed and all eyes were on me.

I took a deep breath.

"Here we go..." I whispered, and carefully walked down the stairs.

* * *

**There's Part one of the Party Scene! More coming soon, I promise! There's been a lot of crap going on in my life, so updating has become hard to do. Please forgive the delay and Please Review!**

**(*1) it means Happy Birthday in Hindi. i sincerely hope so, i looked it up and this is what the iinternet gave me. So if i got it wrong...blame the internet. **


End file.
